


Two tigers

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：Two tigers<br/>配对：Tiger！Dean&Tiger！Jensen<br/>警告：这是一篇极其奇葩的同人，很白很傻，很傻。而且很清水，一点都不社情。<br/>特殊声明：给么么补的生贺！迟到了不好意思！！！我们老早之前约好了写Dean\Jensen这对奇怪的CP哈哈哈哈我这个脑洞such清奇……仅供娱乐，我对于这对水仙的爱好仅限AU，是没有Sam和Jared的设定，我虽然萌这对水仙但是有Sam和Jared的世界观我绝对是SDJ2的。OOC有，常识性错误有，看个乐呵就好XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two tigers

死亡和新生给双皮奶野生动物园带来了属于生命轮回的生机勃勃，在一个阳光和煦的上午，动物园里迎来了两个不寻常的小生命——  
那是一对双生虎幼崽，他们被动物保护者从走私者手中救下送到动物园，饲养员Eric亲手把那两个可怜的小家伙用小毛毯包着送去检查身体。小家伙们瘦瘦小小的，其中一只稍稍强壮些的小虎崽在兽医Robert手里挥舞着羸弱的小爪子嗷嗷叫，另一只看上去体质稍弱的小虎可怜兮兮地颤抖着，没他的兄弟挣扎得那么厉害但也用软软的肉垫拍打Robert的手掌。Robert把两只张牙舞爪的小虎崽举起来翻来覆去查看，Eric在一边紧张地看着。  
“他们都受到了虐待。你看，这个活泼的小男孩，双耳上的伤口已经发炎溃烂了，我必须得截掉他的耳朵，这才能保住命，”Robert严肃地说，边说边用手指挠小家伙们软软的肚皮，“同理，另一个男孩需要截掉尾巴。就算恢复好了他们也不可能像正常的老虎那样捕猎、成为森林之王……没有耳朵的那只听力会受到很大的损害，没有尾巴的那只会因为掌握不好平衡而无法奔跑。他们基本上没有再获自由的可能了，就算是比野生环境温和得多的野生动物园，对于他们来说也将危险重重，Eric，你需要知道这个。”  
“我明白了。”Eric点头，“除了耳朵和尾巴还有别的问题吗？”  
“只有营养不良，好好调理一下就会没事了。”  
两只小老虎被Robert放下后就立刻靠在了一起，耳朵受伤的那只伸出前爪把尾巴受伤的那只护住，冲两个陌生人龇起还只是嫩尖尖的獠牙，而尾巴受伤的那只则温顺地用舌头舔兄弟受伤的耳朵。Eric看着眼前这两团紧紧挨在一起的毛球，心中温柔又悲伤。

 

【Eric的饲养员日志】

第一天  
Dean和Jensen的手术很成功。  
对了，我给那两只小老虎取了名字。他们是双生子，长得一模一样，但是并不难区分——没有耳朵的那只我给他取名叫Dean，而没有尾巴的那只叫Jensen。虽然是双生子，但是他们俩的性格截然不同：Dean是最先从麻醉药作用下醒来的那个，冲我嗷呜嗷呜叫了半天最后被一碗牛奶吸引着爬回了窝；Jensen性情更加温顺但比Dean还难搞，只是瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着我，对于牛奶和肉糊都无动于衷，最后是被我抱回去的。麻醉药劲儿过去后伤口会很疼，大部分幼崽会在疼痛中不停地哀嚎，而这对虎兄弟并没有。他们只是依偎在一起，用互相舔毛来安慰彼此。  
不知道怎么有人会去伤害这么可爱的小东西。希望他们能平平安安地长大。

第五天  
小老虎们比之前活泼多了，胃口也好了很多，Dean那个小馋猫就不用说了，就连Jensen一顿都能喝掉一小盆加了牛奶的肉糊糊。Dean听力的确受到了很大的影响，开饭时我怎么吆喝他都无动于衷——要知道他对吃饭这件事可是执着得很，但只有Jensen用爪子戳他时他才意识到有东西可以吃了。Jensen没了尾巴走起路来摇摇晃晃，有时走着走着就会摔倒，Dean飞速地跑过来把Jensen歪趴在地上的身体拱起来，但Jensen还是会再摔，而且还未痊愈的尾骨被摔得很疼，哆哆嗦嗦地抖着一身茸毛更站起不来了。我正想上去帮那个可怜的小家伙，没想到Dean张嘴咬住了Jensen的后颈，直接把他的兄弟半叼半拖地扯到食盆前，舔着Jensen颈后的短毛安抚他。  
我突然对这对小老虎有了信心——Robert说他们没有回归自然的机会，但我并不这么觉得。

第三十天  
两个小家伙在动物园里住了一个月，比刚来时壮实多了也漂亮多了，皮毛上优雅的花纹一天比一天明晰美丽，四肢结实有力，而且他们的眼睛又大又亮，在阳光下竟泛着幽绿的光泽，美中不足的就是Dean毛茸茸的头顶上本应该有耳朵的地方光秃秃的，Jensen则少了一条可以维持身体平衡的尾巴。有时候我都在想，如果他们两个能健康地长大，该是多么帅气完美的丛林之王啊。  
吃东西时他们从来都不争抢，尽管Dean总是看起来很饿的样子。可能是和被走私者关押的那段日子有关，食物对于两只小虎崽来说像是奢侈品，Dean总会咽着口水等Jensen吃饱了再吃，但Jensen也常常刻意给Dean留出一大半。看着他俩吃饱了之后靠在一起趴着暖洋洋地晒太阳，我简直不知道该感到窝心还是难过。

第三十五天  
Dean和Jensen研究出了一种新的相处方式，我得说，记录下来这些的我，心情有点复杂。  
常识告诉我虎是独居动物，虽然幼崽时期会比较黏母虎，也会和兄弟姐妹玩耍打闹……但是这对双生小虎崽，怎么说呢，更像是一对奇怪的连体婴。  
Jensen走起路来七扭八歪，还是会扭着屁股走着走着就栽向一边，而Dean在看到Jensen有跌倒趋势后会第一时间凑过去用屁股把Jensen歪斜的身体拱回去，或者直接用咬住后颈的方式把Jensen扶住。Jensen则在听到动静后伸出小肉爪拍拍Dean的背，左边有声音就用左爪拍，右边有声音就用右爪，有时候太着急干脆用后腿踹。Dean倒也不生气，听话地摆出战斗的架势冲Jensen指示的方式龇牙。  
我把这种情况跟别的饲养员讲了，他们也觉得有点新奇，而且都认为很不可思议。  
……罢了，他俩开心就好。

第六十天  
今天他俩干了一件蠢事——Dean趁我忘了的关门这个机会成功地从笼舍里跑了出来，跑进了旁边花豹的领地里……花豹领地里有高矮不一的灌木丛和橡树，Dean过去之后就不见了踪影，Jensen嗷呜嗷呜地叫了半天，随后想学着Dean的样子跑出去，但一阵强风把门咣当一声吹关了。他只好试着从栅栏的缝隙里钻出去，可钻到一半肉嘟嘟的小屁股就卡在了两根铁栏之间，等我发现时他已经成功地把屁股蹭过去了一半，前爪在地上用力一扒，我眼睁睁地看着他钻了过去，踩着不怎么稳当的步伐钻进了灌木丛。  
这可把我吓得够呛，那只花豹虽然还没成年但是至少有小虎崽的两倍大，而且凶猛好斗，Dean和Jensen就算不被咬死也会被弄伤的。  
然而当我找到小虎崽们时，眼前的情景是我怎么也想象不到的。  
Dean跳到了花豹背上，还不是很锋利的小尖牙死死钉在敌人的耳朵上，Jensen则牢牢抓着敌人的尾巴，又扯又咬地在地上打滚，花豹疼得发出一阵阵嘶吼，但小老虎们根本不怕它，似乎是把没了耳朵和尾巴的怨气都发泄到了可怜的花豹身上。我和同事费了好大劲儿才把他们分开，Dean的脑门上有一道被花豹爪子挠出来的伤，而Jensen浑身上下沾满了泥土和碎叶子，样子虽然狼狈但依旧凶得不行，两只小猫似的小家伙体现出了十足的老虎气势，花豹早被吓怂了，嗖地窜到了树上，而Dean和Jensen被我抓着后颈拎到半空时还在不甘心地挥舞短短的小爪子。  
他俩被我带回了笼舍，作为惩罚，晚饭就没那两个霸道小流氓的份儿了。Dean愤愤地踢翻了空空的食盆，Jensen一撅一撅地走过去舔舔Dean的额头，Dean立刻也伸出舌头去舔Jensen身上被弄脏了的地方。  
他俩累坏了，就这么互相舔着舔着睡着了，发出细小可爱的鼾声。看着两团黏在一起的毛球睡着的样子，再回想刚才他俩勇猛的小样儿，我突然不担心他俩的未来了。  
就算没了耳朵和尾巴又怎么样呢，他们又彼此就够了。  
……

很快Eric养的这对双生小老虎就成了动物园里的明星，很多人都是为了看这两个神奇的小家伙专门来到双皮奶野生动物园。不久之后还有一位歌手专门为他俩做了歌，想必看到这里的大家也都能猜到那首歌是什么了。  
两只老虎，两只老虎，跑得快，跑得快。  
一只没有耳朵，一只没有尾巴，真可爱，真可爱。

——THE END

这真的是一篇很奇怪的东西啊……


End file.
